1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image storing/retrieving apparatus which is capable of filing documents effectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, document filing apparatuses for storing and managing a large amount of documents have been used extensively in offices. In such document filing apparatuses, document data is affixed with, for example, an index representing the contents thereof, and the document is managed using that index.
In order to facilitate retrieval and storage of such document data, a document image filing apparatus employing a mark sheet which carries retrieval and storage data has been proposed.
However, such a document image filing apparatus has the following deficiency: on the mark sheet, a mark which is used to identify the mark sheet is generally printed. Therefore, the mark sheet must be placed such that it is directed in a predetermined direction in order to read that mark, which is troublesome to the user.
Furthermore, a header, which is a character serving as a keyword, is generally written on the mark sheet. Thus, it takes time for a desired image to be retrieved if an incorrect keyword is input. When there are similar images, it may be impossible to retrieve an image unless a correct condition is set.